tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
MG T-type
}} The MG T series included the TA, TB, TC, TD, and TF Midget models, a range of body-on-frame convertible sports cars produced in a sequence from 1936 to 1955. The last of these models, the TF, was replaced by the MGA. The TF name was reused in 2002 on the mid-engined MG TF sports car. TA Midget MPJG type I4 | body_style = 2-door roadster 2-door airline coupé 2-door Tickford drophead coupé. | width = | length = }} The MG TA Midget replaced the PB in 1936.MG T-Series at www.mgcars.org.uk Retrieved on 17 July 2011 It was an evolution of the previous car and was wider in its track at and longer in its wheelbase at . The previous advanced overhead-cam inline-four engine was now not in use by any other production car so it was replaced by the MPJG OHV unit from the Wolseley 10 but with twin SU carburettors, modified camshaft and manifolding. The engine displaced just 1292 cc, with a stroke of and a bore of and power output was 50 hp (40.3 kW) at 4,500 rpm. The four-speed manual gearbox now had synchromesh on the two top ratios and was connected to the engine by a cork faced clutch running in oil. Unlike the PB, hydraulic brakes were fitted with drums. Like the PB, most were two-seat open cars with a steel body on an ash frame. A bench type seat was fitted with storage space behind it. From 1938 the car could also be had with a more luxurious Tickford drophead coupé with body by Salmsons of Newport Pagnell and 252 were made. The soft top could be used in three positions, fully open, closed or open just over the seats. Wind-up windows were fitted to the higher topped doors making the car more weather tight and individual bucket seats used in the fully carpeted interior. Complete chassis were fitted with a very basic body at the Abingdon factory and driven to Newport Pagnell to have their coachwork fitted. A closed "airline" coupé made by Carbodies, as fitted to the P type, was also offered but only one or two of these is thought to have been made. The T-type was capable of reaching nearly in standard tune with a 0–60 mph time of 23.1 seconds. Just over 3,000 were made and in 1936 it cost £222 on the home market, the same as had been asked for the PB. When first introduced the model was known as the T Type and only after the advent of the TB did the TA designation come into use.Basic Information On M.G.'s First T Series Midget Retrieved from www.billdavis.org on 19 July 2011 TB Midget XPAG type I4 | body_style = 2-door roadster Tickford drophead coupé | width = | length = }} The TA was replaced by the TB Midget in May 1939 with the fitting of a smaller but more modern XPAG engine as fitted to the Morris Ten Series M but in a higher tuned state and like the TA with twin SU carburettors. This 1250 cc I4 unit featured a slightly less-undersquare bore and stroke and had a maximum power output of at 5200 rpm. The oil immersed clutch was also replaced by a dry plate type and gear ratios revised. Available as either an open 2-seater or more luxurious Tickford drophead coupé, this is the rarest of the T-type cars with only 379 made. TC Midget XPAG type I4 ohv | body_style = 2-door roadster | width = | length = | height = }} The TC Midget was the first postwar MG, launched in 1945. It was quite similar to the pre-war TB, sharing the same pushrod-OHV engine with a slightly higher compression ratio of 7.4:1 giving at 5200 rpm. The makers also provided several alternative stages of tuning for "specific purposes". It was exported to the United States, even though only ever built in right-hand drive. The export version had slightly smaller US specification sealed-beam head lights and larger twin rear lights, as well as turn signals and chrome-plated front and rear bumpers. The body was approximately 4 inches (100 mm) wider than the TB measured at the rear of the doors to give more cockpit space. The overall car width remained the same resulting in narrower running boards with two tread strips on them as opposed to the previous three. The tachometer was directly in front of the driver, while the speedometer was on the other side of the dash in front of the passenger. Exactly 10,000 were produced, from September 1945 (chassis number TC0251) to Nov. 1949 (chassis number TC10252), a larger number than any previous MG model. It cost £527 on the home market in 1947. Fuel consumption was . Its 0-60 mph time was 22.7 seconds a respectable performance at the time. TD Midget XPAG type I4 | body_style = 2-door roadster | width = | length = | height = | wheelbase = }} The 1950 TD Midget combined the TC's drivetrain, a modified hypoid-geared rear axle, the MG Y-type chassis, a familiar T-type style body and independent suspension using coil springs from the MG Y-type saloon: a 1950 road-test report described as "most striking" the resulting "transformation...in the comfort of riding". Also lifted from the company's successful 1¼-litre saloon for the TD was the (still highly-geared) rack and pinion steering. In addition the TD featured smaller disc type road wheels, a left-hand drive option and standard equipment bumpers and over-riders. The car was also wider with a track of . For the driver the "all-weather protection" was good by the standards of the time. For night driving, instrument illumination was "effective but not dazzling, by a pale green lighting effect". There was still no fuel gauge, but the 11 British gallons of tank capacity gave a range between refuelling stops of about 300 miles (480 km) and a greenlight on the facia flashed a "warning" when the fuel level was down to about 2½ British gallons (>3 US gallons / >11 litres). In 1950 the TD MkII was introduced, produced alongside the standard car, with a more highly tuned engine using a 8.0:1 compression ratio giving at 5500 rpm. The higher compression ratio engine was offered with export markets in mind, and would not have been suitable for the UK where thanks to the continued operation of wartime fuel restrictions, buyers were still limited to 72 octane "Pool petrol". The TD MkII also featured twin fuel pumps, revised dampers, and a higher rear-axle ratio Nearly 30,000 TDs had been produced, including about 1700 Mk II models, when the series ended in 1953 with all but 1656 exported, 23,488 of them to the US alone. The main complaint that US owners had with the MG T sold in the US was the British 12 volt system which was hard to service when a head light and other electrical items broke down. Also, they had minor complaints over the lack of a water and fuel gauge. But in general in surveys owners of the Americanized MG T had more positive remarks than negative."The Owner's Report on the MG." Popular Mechanics, June 1952, pp. 89-92/240. 0-60 mph time was 22.7 seconds according to Popular Mechanics. An example tested by The Motor magazine in 1952 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0– in 18.2 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. In 1998, the rights, intellectual properties and trademarks associated with the production of MG TD is acquired by TD Cars Sdn Bhd in Malaysia to reproduce the TD series as TD2000. TF and TF 1500 Midget XPAG type I4 XPEG type I4 | body_style = 2-door roadster | width = | length = | height = }} The TF Midget, launched 15 October 1953,New M.G.Cars. The Times, Friday, Oct 16, 1953; pg. 5; Issue 52754 was a facelifted TD, fitted with the TD Mark II engine, headlights faired into the fenders, a sloping radiator grille concealing a separate radiator, and a new pressurized cooling system along with a simulated external radiator cap. This XPAG engine's compression ratio had been increased to 8 to 1 and extra large valves with stronger valve springs and twin carburettors increased output to 57.5 b.h.p. at 5,500 r.p.m. In mid-1954 the engine output was increased more than 10%. Now designated XPEG it was enlarged to 1466 cc by increasing the bore to and compression raised to 8.3:1 giving at 5,000 rpm. The car was now designated TF1500 and externally distinguished by a cream background enamel nameplate on the sides of the bonnet placed just to the rear of the forward bonnet release-buttons. Production ended on 4 April 1955 after 9,602 TFs had been manufactured, including two prototypes and 3,400 TF1500s. The TF was superseded by the MGA. See also *MG F *MG Car Club References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Further reading * External links * TTT2, a free bimonthly online technical MG T-Type publication * The MG Car Club T Register * 1950 MGTD Restoration Project * The story of "Winston" Dr. Jim Brown's 1954 MGTF * The Original MGTD Midget * The Original MGTF Midget T Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Roadsters Category:Coupes Category:Sports cars Category:1930s automobiles Category:1940s automobiles Category:1950s automobiles Category:24 Hours of Le Mans race cars Category:Vehicles introduced in 1936